Contrat innatendu
by BlackSwan02
Summary: Swanqueen . Emma pensait mener une de ses missions de chasseuse de prime comme d'habitude . Mais une parfaite inconnue débarqua dans sa vie et la mit dans une drôle de situation . Pas de magie
1. Chapitre 1

_Sorry , i'm late . Hey ! Comment allez vous en ce début de vacances pour ceux qu'ils le sont ? Moi bien mieux depuis que j'ai passé le brevet ! Ouais je sais vous vous dites pourquoi je n'ai pas publier ma fan fiction **A la tombé de la nuit** et bien pour la pure et simple raison que j'avais envie de publier cette fan fiction que j'ai d'ailleurs écrite aujourd'hui . Mais bon j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ._

* * *

'' Les passagers du vol A527 New-York – Boston sont priés de rejoindre leur avion ''

 _'' Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! ''_ Pensa Emma

Stressé , la jeune blonde de vingt-quatre ans tapait du pied en jetant des regards assassins à son montre et la vieille dame devant elle qui faisait contrôler ses papiers .

Emma n'avait pas de temps à perdre , elle devait se rendre le plus vite possible à Boston pour son travail . La jeune femme , d'apparence angélique , était enfaites chasseuse de prime .

Sa mission : Attraper un certain Ryan Marlow pour le mettre en taule .

Ce dernier était fautif d'un détournement de fond avec l'argent de son entreprise ou il était salarié . Emma connaissait les types de son genre . Dès qu'ils voyaient un trou dans leur compte en banque personnel ils le comblaient avec l'argent de leur travail . Cela l'insupportait au plus haut point .

 **Le contrôleur :** Au suivant !

La chasseuse de prime sortit de ses pensées et donna son passeport au contrôleur .

Le contrôleur , visiblement grognon , lui arracha presque des mains . Elle lança des éclairs avec ses yeux . Il avait de la chance qu'elle avait laissé son arme dans son appartement sinon elle aurait prit un malin-plaisir à lui tirer en pleine tête mais même si elle avait eu son arme , elle ne l'aurait pas fait .

 **Le contrôleur :** ( soupire ) Votre passeport n'est pas valide .

 **Emma :** Comment ça pas valide !? C'est une blague ?

 **? :** Que se passe t il , c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? S'il y a une raison quelconque , laissez moi l'entendre .

Quand Emma fit volte-face , elle vis une magnifique brune qui se tenait debout devant elle . Elle avait un visage froid avec des yeux chocolats perçants , un fine cicatrice soulignait sa lèvre supérieur . Elle était perchée sur des talons hauts vertigineux et arborait un tailleur noir dévoilant des formes à couper le souffle . C'était vraiment une très belle femme .

 **Le contrôleur :** Cela ne vous concerne pas Madame .

La jeune femme brune leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit une carte de visite . Le contrôleur devint soudainement pale .

 **Le contrôleur :** ( effrayé ) Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

 **? :** Je raccompagne une amie très chère .

Emma fronça les sourcils . '' C'est de moi qu'elle parle ? Et qui est elle d'abord ? '' pensa t elle

 **? :** Si cela continue , ce serait fort ... ennuyeux

Le controleur : En fait , cette femme …

 **? :** … Oui et donc …

Lorsque la mystérieuse brune s'adressa à lui , le contrôleur , confus , partit s'expliquer avec elle dans un lieu un peu isolé . Ils discutèrent en faisant des mines difficiles . Quel était le problème ? La chasseuse de prime se dirigea vers eux alors qu'ils étaient toujours perplexes .

 **? :** … Ah je vois , dans ce cas , il n'y a pas de problème

Emma ne pouvais pas saisir tous les détails de la conversation car ils s'étaient éloignés mais même en se tenant loin , elle pus engager la conversation . Son coeur qui s'était emballé s'était un peu calmé face à l'expression froide et de familière de cette inconnu . Mais ….

 **? :** … Cette femme est ma fiancée

Emma : Pardon ?

 **Le contrôleur :** C'est vrai ? Pourtant la presse n'a rien dit à ce sujet .

 **? :** Cela est normal , je n'ai pas rendu l'information encore publique . Donc si vous avez bien compris , en d'autres termes , cette information est confidentielle . Si l'information est rendu publique , vous en serez l'unique responsable et sachez que je détruirez votre vie . Est ce clair ?

 **Le contrôleur :** Tr... Très clair . Eh bien … félicitations .

La jeune blonde ouvrit involontairement la bouche stupéfaite . Le regard sombre de l'inconnue se posa sur elle . Elle s'approcha calmement d'elle et lui attrapa le bras .

 **Emma :** Mais ! Aïeee !

? : Si j'étais toi , je ne causerai pas de problèmes .

 **Emma :** ( rit jaune ) Moi ? Causer des problèmes à une parfaite inconnue qui a annoncé qu'elle était fiancé avec moi ? C'est pas mon genre .

 **? :** Tu n'as besoin de rien dire . J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire .

Les coins de la bouche de l'inconnue se relevèrent , dévoilant une dentition parfaite . Elle souriait avec confiance et de manière forcée et autoritaire . Puis soudain elle pressa Emma contre elle . Emma se rendit compte que la brune déposa un baiser sur sa joue . Ce qui la fit virer au rouge .

 **? :** On est embarrassé ?

Surprise , les yeux jades de la blonde lui lancèrent des éclairs . Mais le pire pour elle , c'est qu'elle avait trouvée ce baiser agréable contre toute attente . Lorsque leur regards s'accrochèrent , elle vit le regard sérieux et froid de l'inconnue . La brune approcha doucement ses lèvres de son oreille et lui susurra des mots de façon à ce que personne d'autre n'entende .

 **? :** Pour l'instant , tu es ma fiancée . Maintenant tiens toi droite et souris .

Emma sentit qu'elle était coincée et ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que consentir . Elle vit dans son champ de vision le contrôleur qui les observait . Avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit , la brune la pressa contre elle avec toute la poigne qu'elle avait et la força à partir en accélérant le pas .

* * *

 _Alors cela vous a t il plus ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je pense que vous avez devinez qui est cette belle inconnue . La situation d'Emma est bien délicate . Je publierai la suite selon vos reviews . Je pense que je publierai la suite ( cela dépendra de vous ) dans de deux semaines . Ciao :-)_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Hey ! salut ! me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre , aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi pour 2 raison . La première c est qu'aujourd'hui c est l anniversaire de la magnifique Lana Parrila :-) et la deuxième c est que c est aussi mon anniversaire ( le même jour que lana parrila , coïncidence ? je ne pense pas ! ) Bon sur ce je vous retrouve en bas_**

Tout en s'emmêlant les jambes, Emma sortait de l'aéroport avec la mystérieuse brune et elle qui croyait être relâchée immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le cas car la brune tenait toujours sa main.

 **Emma : Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire à la fin ?**

Sur le parking à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une voiture qui avait l'air de coûter très cher, la main de la brune la lâcha finalement.

 **? : Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ou pas, revient à la même chose et ne regarde que moi Miss Swan.**

L'inconnue poussa un gros soupir et regarda Emma avec une expression détachée et froide.

 **Emma : Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé alors ?**

 **? : … Tu interprètes cela comme bon te semble. Tu avais l'air d'être plus intelligente**

 **Emma :** (fronce les sourcils) **Comment ?**

 **? : Rien...**

 _'' Elle n'a surement pas l'air d'avoir de qualité altruiste, alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle aidé ? ''_ se demanda la chasseuse de prime quand elle observa cette femme. Cependant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait menti sur le fait qu'elle était sa fiancée.

 **? : Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de retirer ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à propos des fiançailles.**

 **Emma : Désolée mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.**

 **? : Si c'est ce que tu penses alors fais comme tu veux mais pour le moment dépêches-toi de monter.**

Avant qu'elle ne le fasse, la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit calmement. Un homme vêtu de noir se tenait debout. Après qu'elle soit montée, la brune ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Emma se demanda si elle avait l'intention de monter ou pas. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était possible qu'elle se soit embarquée dans une affaire terrible, le regard chocolat de la brune la scrutait avec une lueur amusée. La blonde prit alors place dans la voiture sans broncher

 **? : Démarre. Continue tout droit**

Depuis le siège conducteur, on entendit quelqu'un consentir.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, l'inconnue ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir parler. Bien qu'Emma en avait envie.

 **Emma : Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir entendu votre nom alors que vous connaissez le mien**

(sourit mystérieusement) **C'est parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit très chère.**

 **Emma : …**

 **? : Regina Mills**

Emma se figea soudainement. Elle connaissait Regina Mills, comme tout le pays à vrai dire.

 **Emma : Mills comme …**

 **Regina : Comme la Mills Compagnie, c'est cela même.**

La Mills Compagnie était le nom arboré par des milliers de banques et d'assurances répandues à travers tout le pays. La chasseuse de prime y avait d'ailleurs son compte en banque là-bas. Dirigé par Henry Mills, l'un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique, et par sa fille unique Regina Mills. Elle était d'ailleurs réputée pour être froide et sans merci avec tout le monde contrairement à son père qui était la gentillesse incarnée comparé à sa fille. Récemment elle avait fait la une de tous les journaux, le jour de son anniversaire , pour avoir menacé ouvertement un photographe.

La chasseuse de prime préféra garder le silence et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient à Boston. Emma brisa l'atmosphère, jusque-là, pesante.

 **Emma : Et bien je vous remercie pour ce petit voyage Mme Mills sans vous je ne serai jamais sortie de cet aéroport. Je dois me dépêcher, je dois vite retrouver un homme en cavale.**

Regina se mit à rire sous le regard perdu de la blonde. Elle repensa à ses mots, son comportement n'était pas drôle ou impoli.

 **Regina : Je suis consciente de t'avoir aidée**

 **Emma :** (confuse) **Bien sûr.**

 **Regina : Donc maintenant tu as une dette envers moi. Pas besoin de me regarder avec cet air confus, je ne t'ai pas aidé par charité mais par intérêt.**

 **Emma : Je me disais aussi…**

 **Regina : Nous ne restons pas à Boston. Cette ville est juste sur notre destination.**

 **Emma : Et quel est cette destination ?**

 **Regina : Storybrook.**

 ** _Alors ? Cela vous a t il plus ?_**

 ** _Qu est ce que Regina cherche à faire ? Pourquoi amener Emma à Storybrook ?_**

 ** _La suite au prochain chapitre . Exprimez vous dans les reviews ! A plus !_**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Hey je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! il est un peu court mais j espere que vous allez l apprécier :-) . On se retrouve en bas ..._**

 **Emma :** ( marmonne ) **Dites-moi que je rêve et que je vais me réveiller**

La jeune femme, avachie sur la table de la salle à manger du manoir de la femme d'affaires, avait sa tête enfouit sous ses bras et faisait face à Regina, une pile de documents entre les mains.

 **Emma : Pourquoi devrais-je signer ça ?**

Elle pointa du doigt les papiers comme si c'était une bête sauvage prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

 **Regina : Ce sont juste des _''garanties''_ que tu ne feras pas faux bon avant et après le mariage.**

Emma tiqua.

 **Emma : J'ai peut être mal compris mais tu viens de dire le mot mariage ? On va vraiment se marier ?**

 **Regina : Cela vous pose un problème Miss Swan ?**

 **Emma : Et bien quand tu as parlé de dette je ne pensais pas que j'allais me marier.** **Regina : Une dette est une dette**

Elle poussa les documents vers elle.

 **Regina : A toi de l'honorer.**

La blonde prit un stylo et signa les papiers que la brune lui indiquait. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas seulement des _« garanties »_ mais les papiers défilaient trop rapidement pour lire quoi que ce soit.

 **Emma : Quand aura lieu le mariage ?**

 **Regina :** ( esquisse un sourire ) **Dans deux jours.**

Deux jours. A la fois trop rapide et trop long pour Emma. Soit plus de 48 heures à passer enfermée dans ce manoir avec la simple pensé qu'elle allait se marier avec une riche femme d'affaires qu'elle ne connaît presque pas.

Après avoir visité les lieux, la brune montra la chambre, voisine à la sienne, qu'allait occuper Emma.

 ** _Ça sent le mariage qui approche... mais que ce mariage ? mystère et boule de gum ... A la prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire dans la grande case en dessous ... A plus :-)_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Hey ! Ca fait un bail que je n'ai publier , je m'en excuse , j 'ai eu pas mal d'affaires à régler désolé mais maintenant je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre que j'espère vous apprécierez . Sur ce je vous laisse lire :-)_**

* * *

Crrriiiic

L'énorme porte s'ouvrait lentement , dans un mouvement lourd . Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre … Emma marchait lentement le long de l'allée centrale . Elle se dirigeait vers Regina , lui adressant un large sourire – surement faut

 _'' Cette situation n'a aucun sens ''_ pensa Emma .

Elle repensa comment elle en était arrivé là .

 _ **Flashback**_

Après les événements de la rencontre de Regina , le temps fila et , avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , c'était déjà le jour de leur mariage . Prenant soin de bien se diriger dans la bonne direction , elle marchait vers la salle d'attente .

Elle y entra , là ou sa robe de mariée l'attendait . Elle s'apprêta à se déshabiller lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte . La porte s'ouvrit sur Regina , en tailleur blanc – en train de réajuster ses manches . Pendant un instant , elle oublia de respirer et perdit la faculté de parler comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort .

 **Regina : On a perdu sa langue Miss Swan ?**

Emma crut voir pendant un instant une lueur d'amusement avant qu'elle ne soit remplacer par un regard froid . Elle avala difficilement sa salive .

 **Emma : Normalement on ne devrait pas se voir avant la cérémonie . Il paraît que ça porte malheur .**

 **Regina : Certes mais cela est une fausse cérémonie donc les traditions ne s'appliquent pas pour nous deux .**

Sans savoir pourquoi cette remarque blessa un peu Emma . Elle tenta de l'ignorer et toisa du mieux qu'elle put sa '' futur femme '' .

 **Regina : La cérémonie commence dans une heure . Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour ta robe il y a du personnel à ta disposition .**

La brune lui tourna le dos pour aller dans sa salle d'attente cependant elle lui refit face .

 **Regina : Je failli oublier . J'aimerai qu'on travaille sur un petit détail .**

 **Emma :** ( hausse les sourcils ) **Quel détail ?**

Avant qu'elle ne sent rend compte , elle sentit quelque chose de doux collé à ses lèvres . Les lèvres de Regina . Regina était en train de l'embrasser . La brune se retira aussi vite qu'elle était venu . En un moins de temps , Emma se retrouva seule dans la pièce . La femme d'affaire était parti laissant derrière elle une jeune femme troublée et désorientée .

Fin flashback

 **Prêtre : Jurez vous solennellement …?**

Emma n'écoutait pas le prêtre ,elle était distraite . Distraite par ces hommes et femmes d'affaires qui ont surement de l'influence , certainement ici par intérêt , par curiosité ou par peur ( peut être les trois ). La jeune chasseuse de prime se demanda ou était Henry Mills , le père de Regina , et sa mère . Il semblait avoir aucun membre de la famille Mills . Pourquoi ?

 **Regina : Dépêche-toi et jure .**

La brune lui chuchota de façon à ce que la blonde soit la seule à l'entendre , un sourire de politicienne impeccable sur le visage . Elle se força à sourire tout en serrant la mâchoire puis se tourna vers le prêtre .

 **Emma : Je le jure .**

 **Prêtre : Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée .**

Aux mots du prêtre , elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre . Relevant doucement son voile , la mariée brune plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma , puis approcha son visage du sien . Ses lèvres douces couvrent alors les siennes . Elles se séparèrent lentement .

 **Prêtre : Je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens du mariage .**

A partir de maintenant elles étaient mariées . Mais qu'aller t il se passer pour Emma ?

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez de ce mariage ? D'après vous que va t 'il se passer ensuite ? N'hésité pas à laisser votre avis ( ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage beaucoup ) A plus !**_

 _ **PS : Bon courage pour la rentrée ;-)**_


	5. Chapitre 5

Enfermé dans sa chambre , avachit sur son lit avec ses écouteurs visés sur ses oreilles . Emma passait ses journées à écouter de la musique à s'en déchirer les tympans du levé du soleil jusqu'à son couché . Elle ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger , boire ou pour aller dans sa propre salle de bain ( accessible via une porte communicante entre elle et sa chambre ) . Bref , elle tournait en rond comme ça depuis une semaine . Quand à Regina , cette dernière brillait par son absence faisant de brève apparition sans accorder un seul regard à la blonde .

Petit à petit , Emma s'endormit en écoutant Kool Thing de Sonic Youth . Quelque chose tapota son épaule une fois puis une deuxième fois . La blonde bougea et ouvrit paresseusement les épaules , découvrant le visage de sa '' femme '' légèrement énervé qui remuait ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son qui sortait . Elle se rappela de la présence des écouteurs dans ses oreilles .

 **Regina : … entends ce que je dis au moins ?**

 **Emma : Pardon ?**

 **Regina : Je déteste me répéter Miss Swan .**

 _'' Oulala elle doit vraiment être énervé ''_

 **Regina : Prépare des affaires de rechange pour une semaine et prend ton maillot de bain**

 **Emma : On part ?**

 **Regina : Ton sens de la déduction m'étonnera toujours .**

 **Emma : Pas la peine d'être sarcastique . On part ou ?**

Sa femme prit un air mystérieux

 **Regina : En lune de miel**

 **Emma : Sérieusement ?**

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint car la brune était déjà parti . Elle prit une valise et rangea le plus d'affaires possibles . Quelques instants plus tard , Regina l'attendait de pied ferme dans le hall d'entrée avec deux valises à ses pieds . Un homme entra et prit les valises des jeunes femmes puis sorti suivi de près par Regina . Le moteur de la limousine ronronna . Emma prit son courage à deux mains avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup , en occurrence se retrouver seule avec Regina dans cette voiture .

Après un voyage en voiture d'environ quatre heures puis d'un tour en hélicoptère d'une heure , elles arrivèrent enfin sur une petite île artificielle ayant pour seul bâtiment un hôtel luxueux d'une vingtaine d'étages .

 **Emma : Wow** Murmura t elle

Tout le personnel de l'hôtel était présent . Tous les membres étaient impeccables , sans le moindre défaut . Emma les regarda tous un à un . Un membre de personnel avec un badge au nom de '' Neal '' lui adressa un discret clin d'œil donnant le sourire à la blonde . Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour l'attirer . Les yeux jades croisèrent des yeux chocolats furieux . La main de Regina griffa lentement sa hanche flirta avec le creux de ses reins puis agrippa son poignet . Elle se fit trainer de force jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôtel . Si l'extérieur de l'hôtel bluffait Emma , l'intérieur lui coupa le souffle , impressionné par sa grandeur , sa luminosité et son ambiance chaleureuse .

 **Dirigeant de l'hôtel : Madame Mills c'est un honneur de vous accueillir vous et votre femme . Voici la carte de notre plus belle suite nuptial . J'espère que votre séjour sera parfait .**

Regina le remercia d'un rapide hochement de tête . Tenant toujours le poignet d'Emma , elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur . Une fois dedans la brune implosa .

 **Regina : Je peux savoir ce qu'il t' ait passé par la tête . Flirté devant tout le personnel avec cet empoté .**

 **Emma : Oh quelqu'un est jaloux**

 **Regina : Je ne suis p...**

Un bip sonore l'interrompue . Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent sur un grand salon . La femme d'affaire soupira et y pénétra . Toujours furieuse elle fit les cents pas .

 **Regina : J'ai organisé cette lune de miel pour donner un minimum de crédibilité à ce mariage . Ne viens pas tout gâcher !**

 **Emma : C'est vrai j'avais oublié comment on doit se comporter à son faux mariage c'est tellement évident !**

 **Regina : Cesse de faire l'enfant et comporte toi en adulte !**

 **Emma : Tu as raison !**

 **Regina : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

 **Emma : Je vais à la recherche d'un bar pour boire comme une adulte !**

La cabine se referma sur la blonde . Regina baissa la tête tel un pantin désarticulé , elle résistait contre l'envie de la rattraper . A vrai dire Emma avait raison sur toute la ligne , elle avait fait preuve de jalousie dès leur arrivé . Juste par impulsivité . Différentes émotions l'assaillaient sans qu'elle arrivait à les interpréter . Que lui arrivait elle ? Elle savait que la présence de la blonde dans sa vie serait éphémère pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée . Combien de fois elle s'était surprise à rester figer devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma ? Surement un centaine de fois . Savoir Emma si près et si loin d'elle lui faisait mal . Très mal . Depuis le mariage , la blonde hantait l'esprit de la brune . Chaque nuit avant de dormir la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes revenait telle le manque de drogue d'un toxicomane . Ses sentiments pour elle la rongeait jour après jour sans arrêt .

Devait elle se donner une chance avec Emma ou garder ses sentiments pour elle ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Elsyciel : je te dédicace un petit passage ;-) Bon je trouve que j'ai pas du tout développer ce chapitre la mais je me rattraperai une prochaine fois .

Gabriel-Ardant : J'espère que la suite te plaira :-)

DroDrov : Les intentions de Regina c'est une surprise de taille !Les sentiments d'Emma reste encore flou , il faudra éclairer tout ça :-)

Whyamishy : On espère tous qu'elle lui donne une chambre ;-)

* * *

* Boum *

C'est ce son qui arracha Regina des bras de Morphée . Énervée , elle s'extirpa de ses draps et tomba sur une Emma apparemment complétement saoule . Elle était légèrement décoiffée , ses vêtements étaient froissés et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange . Elle tenait en équilibre sur une jambe , serrant son autre jambe contre elle .

Cette scène aurait pu faire sourire la brune si la situation était toute autre . La femme d'affaires fusilla du regard la garante de cautions .

 **Emma : Ne t'inquiète pas . Personne ne m'a vu .** Grogna t elle

 **Regina : Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète . As tu au moins une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?**

 **Emma : Surement tard**

D'un pas déterminé , Emma fonça sur Regina . La brune ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arriva . Puis elle percuta . Sa '' femme '' l'embrassait sauvagement . Le pire était qu'elle répondait activement à l'échange . Cela n'avait rien de doux sans pour autant lui déplaire . Surprise , elle repoussa la blonde qui avait un sourire sadique plaqué sur ses fines lèvres . Elle s'empressa de l'effacer en l'embrassant sauvagement à son tour . Leurs respirations devenaient plus courtes et saccadées. Les mains curieuses parcouraient le corps et les formes de l'une et l'autre . Empêtré dans leur élan , elles se retrouvèrent sur le lit . Regina à califourchon sur Emma . Complétement avide du corps de la blonde , elle enleva son haut ainsi de celui de son ... amante .

Le cou d'Emma se fit attaquer par de multiples baisers . La température de la chambre grimpa de quelques échelons . La blonde ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les attentions de Regina . Puis elle ne sentit plus rien . Seulement de l'air . Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le regard de la brune était focalisé sur son épaule gauche . Un rictus de colère déformait ses traits .

Un suçon

Sa peau était marqué par un suçon encore frais qui n'était pas l'œuvre de Regina .

 **Regina : Qui ?**

Cette simple question fit frissonner Emma .

 **Regina : Sans doute ce '' Neal ''**

Les yeux marrons scrutèrent les yeux jades qui commençaient à être embuer de larmes . Soudain Regina remarqua qu'Emma n'empestait presque pas l'alcool , sa peau pale l'était encore plus que d'habitude . Elle comprit .

Neal avait drogué Emma et il l'avait violé .

Le corps athlétique était couvert de marques rouges . Son visage s'adoucit et Emma éclata en sanglots . Toujours à califourchon sur elle , Regina prit sa femme dans ses bras , la serrant au plus près d'elle .

 **Regina : Je vais le tuer** . Pensa t elle à voix haute

Elle saisit avec douceur la tête blonde entre ses deux mains . La simple vision de la voir effondré lui brisait le cœur

 **Regina : Emma regarde moi . Plus jamais il ne te touchera , je te le promet . Demain matin je m'occupe de lui . Je vais le virer et l'envoyer en prison .**

 **Emma : Il est peut être déjà loin**

 **Regina : Il ne peut pas partir . Le seul moyen possible de partir est en hélicoptère Et c'est moi qui organise chaque déplacements , livraisons etc , l'hôtel m'appartient . Il est donc coincé ici .**

Ses propos sembla l'apaiser car elle la sentit se laisser aller contre elle . Tout en la gardant contre elle , Regina se coucha à côté de la blonde . Et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent .

Deux jours passèrent depuis l'incident . Regina envoya Neal en prison pour très longtemps grâce à des contacts appartenant à la juridiction . Elle fit du mieux quel pue en chouchoutant Emma . La blonde semblait vide , sans la moindre volonté de vivre . Elle évitait le moindre contact physique avec quiconque , elle parlait le strict minimum et se nourrissait à peine . Et encore c'était Regina qui la forçait à manger sous peine d'être nourrie par tuyaux . Le troisième jour , Emma se réveilla seule dans ce gigantesque lit . Un papier à son nom se trouvait sur sa table de chevet . Elle l'examina . L'écriture était raffinée , presque agréable à regarder . Elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et lut .

 _ **Emma**_

 _ **Déjeune , prépare toi et met ton maillot de bain . Je suis partie à la plage . Rejoins moi .**_

 _ **R .**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Oulala un tête un tête à la plage ...mais que va-t-il se passer ?**_**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Emma_

 _Déjeune, prépare-toi et mets ton maillot de bain. Je suis partie à la plage. Rejoins-moi._

 _R ._

C'est ce que fit Emma, sans passer par la case déjeuner. Elle enfila un maillot deux pièce de couleur rouge par dessous une serviette de bain puis prit la direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Regina.

La plage se situait derrière l'hôtel. Une fois dehors, Emma se figea.

Les pieds encrés dans le sable fin et blanc, une brise légère lui caressa le visage. Cela fait aujourd'hui trois jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie, trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil. Pendant quelques instants elle resta ainsi, paisible, en paix. Une main saisie délicatement son épaule l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux.

De magnifiques yeux marrons l'observaient avec une lueur de joie mêlée à du soulagement. Les yeux de Regina.

Les deux femmes n'échangèrent aucunes paroles, juste un regard. La main de la brune, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté l'épaule d'Emma, glissa le long de son bras pour saisir sa main et l'attira vers deux chaises longues de plage sous un parasol. Regina rompit le contact visuel un instant, lâcha sa main à contre cœur et s'assit avec une grâce presque féline sur sa chaise longue.

C'est alors qu'Emma remarqua la peau, légèrement halée, de la brune couverte seulement d'un bikini noir. Elle préféra détourner le regard pour cacher ses joues tournant au rouge. Jamais Regina ne lui avait paru aussi magnifique et séduisante jusqu'à cet instant. Cette simple vision lui donnait même des papillons dans le ventre. Elle était persuadée que sous ce masque de femme d'affaires froide se trouvait quelqu'un de bon.

Un membre du staff de l'hôtel vint alors briser ce moment pour savoir si tout allait bien. Regina en profita pour commander deux verres de cidres mais Emma la rectifia en prenant à la place un verre de jus d'orange. Ce qui étonna la femme brune malgré ses interrogations qu'elle garda pour elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas » se répétait elle sans cesse, quelque chose à changer chez la blonde depuis l'accident.

Début flashback

L'hôtel était désert, il ne restait qu'Emma assise au comptoir du bar, sirotant un verre, énervée. Comme il n'y avait personne elle s'autorisait à se servir elle-même. Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas tout de suite la main masculine s'emparait de la bouteille d'alcool face à elle.

 **Emma : Laisse cette bouteille là où elle est. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

 **Neal : Enfaites je pensais te resservir un verre.**

La blonde sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de faire glisser son verre nonchalamment sur le comptoir. Neal le remplit et mit un petit cachet blanc à l'intérieur.

 **Emma : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant suspicieusement son verre.

 **Neal : De quoi se détendre maintenant bois.**

Les verres s'enchainèrent tout comme les heures. Neal se montrait drôle ainsi que prévenant, ne posant aucune question à Emma sur Regina. La conversation était banale, ce qui mettait la blonde en confiance. Peu après, sa tête commença à tourner, sa vue se dédoubla, ses sens puis son corps s'engourdirent. Neal vit tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il mit un bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider à quitter le bar.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur menant à la chambre d'Emma. La légère secousse de la cabine rendit Emma encore plus mal sur le moment. Les étages défilèrent, plus que quelques minutes et elle pourra enfin se reposer. Cette idée fut balayée lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta soudainement entre deux étages. Elle eut à peine le temps de protester que Neal la plaqua brutalement contre un mur de la cabine en collant sa bouche contre le sienne. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation contre sa cuisse. Elle essaya de résister mais son corps, sans force, ne lui obéissait plus. Prise au piège par lui et elle-même. D'une main, Neal saisit ses deux poignets pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête. Il dégrafa leurs deux pantalons puis commença les pénétrations. Seuls les gémissements du violeur de la blonde se faisait entendre, Emma, elle, ne disait rien. Pas de gémissement, pas de cris, pas de pleurs. Juste un regard perdu dans le vide. Elle attendit patiemment jusqu'à que Neal jouit en elle avant de se retirer complètement. Il réactiva ensuite l'ascenseur comme si de rien n'était. Dès que les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent Emma se précipita sans un mot dans sa chambre.

Fin flashback

 **Regina : Emma !? Emmaaa ?**

 **Emma : Oh Pardon tu disais ?**

 **Regina : Je disais ou je te demandais si tu voulais de la crème solaire avant d'aller te baigner avec moi ?**

 **Emma : … Oui pourquoi pas …** murmura t-elle

La crème solaire en main , Regina se glissa derrière son dos . Ses doigts , légèrement couvert de crème , parcoururent son dos , sa nuque , ses bras , provoquant des frissons aux deux jeunes femmes .

 **Emma : Je pense que je peux continuer seule maintenant .** dit elle d'une voix à peine audible

La brune garda le silence . Elle fit simplement glisser ses mains sur le buste de la blonde et se colla contre son dos .

 **Regina : hum ... Tu en es bien sure ?**

Elle crut entendre un " je ne sais pas " . Emma saisit doucement les mains de sa femme et se retourna . Les deux océans couleurs jade et marron se rencontrèrent d'une façon intense .

 **Emma : Ne joue pas avec moi Regina .**

 **Regina : À aucun moment je n'ai jouer avec toi Emma .**

Comme une seule personne , elles comblèrent l'espace entre elles et s'embrassèrent .

 ** _Hey Ouais je sais , j ai traîner pour écrire ce chapitre là :-)_**

 ** _Un petit commentaire pour la route ? ça inspire et ça fait toujours plaisir :-)_**

 ** _U_**


	8. Chapitre 8

2 semaines plus tard

La limousine était garée devant le manoir . Signe que la lune de miel touchait à sa fin . Qu'allait t il se passer à présent pour Emma ainsi que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regina ? Est ce qu'elles retourneront à leur point de départ et se montrer froide l'une envers l'autre ? Toutes ces questions la tourmentait depuis qu'elle était montée dans cette voiture .

En voyant Emma les yeux perdu dans le vide , Regina glissa sa main sur celle de sa femme pour la réconforter .

 **Regina : Tu te sens bien ?** Demanda t elle d'une voix inquiète

 **Emma : Oui … je me disais juste qu'on était vite rentré chez toi .**

La blonde se gifla mentalement. Elle commençait à mentir et à se cacher derrière ses murs .

 **Regina : On est rentré chez nous Emma .** Lui dit elle avant de déposer un baiser chaste mais doux sur les lèvres fines d'Emma .

Depuis leur rendez-vous sur la plage elles agissaient comme un couple presque normal .Emma avait même parfois l'impression que Regina la connaissait depuis toujours Elles restaient néanmoins un peu timide l'une envers l'autre ne se limitant qu'à des baisers qui pouvaient parfois s'enflammer rapidement . Est ce que cela allait il changer ?

Dans un élan de courage , elles sortirent du véhicule avant de rentrer le manoir . Elles montèrent ensemble à l'étage. Emma s'apprêta à entrer dans sa chambre , la main de Regina stoppa son action d'un air réprobateur.

 **Regina : N'y pense même pas . Tu vas installer tes affaires dans ma chambre avec moi .**

Le silence régnait dans la demeure , il était assourdissant aux oreilles de la garante de caution . S'installer … dans sa chambre . Ça allait trop vite . Elle ressentait des choses pour Regina c'était certain , mais elle n'était pas sûr des sentiments de Regina . Après tout cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'elles se connaissaient . Son coeur voulait rester avec elle et l'aimer mais sa conscience lui criait de s'éloigner d'elle et de s'y méfier . Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être prisonnière des griffes d'une méchante reine prête à lui arracher le coeur .

Soudain elle sentit son estomac se retourner et tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle lui donna le tournis. La voix de Regina parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles sans pour autant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle disait . Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids , elle se prépara à rencontrer le sol mais Regina l'attrapa in extremis.

 **Emma : Les toilettes … vite** . Parvint t elle à articuler .

La brune , inquiète , hocha la tête et réussi à atteindre les toilettes les plus proches où Emma se mit à rejeter le contenu de son estomac . Regina prit d'une main ses longs cheveux blonds et l'autre commença à frotter doucement son dos .

 **Emma : Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui est pas passé .**

Un rire glacial retentit derrière elles .

 **??? : Vous êtes tellement à côté de la plaque toutes les deux .**

Le corps entier de la brune se contracta . Elle se retourna en se redressant . Si Emma trouvait Regina froide lors de leur première rencontre ce n'était absolument rien face à l'expression qu'elle arborait à cette instant précis . Elle s'était transformé en une statue de glace , aucune émotion se lisait sur son visage , seulement de l'indifférence . Deux personnes firent face à la femme d'affaires .

 **Regina : Quelle heureuse surprise . Mère .Zelena .**

 ** _Hey ! J'ai pas traîné n'est ce pas ? Vos commentaires m'ont tellement motivé que j'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre . N'hésitez pas à pas commenter …. allez savoir j'irai peut être aussi vite pour le prochain chapitre ..._**


	9. Chapitre 9

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Sa mère , Cora , et sa soeur Zelena , devant elle . La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu c'était lors de … Non elle ne voulait pas y penser . Pas maintenant . Elle devait se montrer forte . Surtout maintenant .

La brune cacha sa femme en fermant la porte des toilettes derrière elle avant de mener ses deux invités surprises dans son salon . Avec son masque de femme froide plaqué contre son visage , elle dévisagea les deux femmes .

 **Regina : Que faites vous ici ?** Demanda t elle d'un ton légèrement empreint de colère.

 **Zelena : Personnellement j'avais hâte de rencontrer ma belle soeur .**

Regina nota que sa soeur avait accentué la dernière partie de sa phrase avant de lui faire un petit sourire provocateur . Sa mère , elle , semblait presque hors d'elle ( au plus grand plaisir de Regina ) .

 **Cora : Une femme . Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois celle que tu es aujourd'hui , tu épouses une femme . Ce n'est qu'un écran de poussières , tu caches quelque chose .**

"oh si tu savais mère" pensa t elle fortement .

 **Zelena : D'ailleurs en parlant de cachotteries. Félicitations pour le bébé !**

La brune se sentit soudainement fébrile . Bébé , Emma , Neal . Son cerveau réfléchissait beaucoup trop rapidement . Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées .

 **Zelena : Pas besoin de faire cette tête , ça saute aux yeux tu sais ...vo...**

Cora , toujours aussi en colère , interrompit sa fille aînée.

 **Cora : Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour rencontrer cette Emma Swan ? Est ce le fruit du hasard ou de recherches poussés comme tu sais le faire ?**

 **Emma : Regina ? De quoi parle t elle ? C'est quoi ce délire ?**

Le coeur de Regina ratta un battement . Emma se tenait devant l'entrée du salon . Son visage était affreusement pâle et montrait des signes de fatigue mais ses yeux dévoilaient une totale incompréhension . Depuis combien de temps était elle là ? La brune vit que la blonde avait ses deux mains sur son ventre .

 **Regina : Emma … je …**

 **Emma : Non , pas la peine**. **Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour essayer de me mentir .**

Elle tourna le dos et disparu . Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de la femme d'affaires. Elle était désemparée . Détruite . Vide . Si Emma avait vraiment tout compris , elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais .

 **Regina : Sortez .** Parvint elle à articuler

Cora et Zelena ne bougèrent pas . Elles la dévisageaient sans rien dire avec un fin sourire sur leurs lèvres .

 **Regina : SORTEZ !**

Une poignée de minutes plus tard , Regina se trouvait devant la porte fermée à clé de la chambre d'Emma .

 **Emma : Vas t'en .** Ordonna fermement la blonde sans que sa femme puisse parler .

 **Regina : Emma , s'il te plaît laisse moi tout expliquer …**

La porte se déverrouilla avant de s'ouvrir violemment .

 **Emma : Tu as deux minutes .**

Regina ne dit plus rien , ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Emma , elle lui tendit simplement un dossier . La garante de causions s'en saisit d'une main légèrement tremblante sans pour autant le regarder .

 **Emma : Qui étaient ces deux femmes ?**

 **Regina : Ma mère : Cora et ma soeur : Zelena .**

 **Emma : Comment ta soeur a t elle pensé que je suis enceinte ?**

 **Regina : Avant de devenir le toutou personnel de ma mère , elle était sage-femme . J'imagine qu'elle doit savoir reconnaître une femme enceinte quand elle en voit une ... on passera quand même des tests de grossesses pour en être sûre.**

 **Emma : Il n'y a plus de "on" Regina . Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir rester ici après ce qui vient de se passer** .

La brune garda le silence .Ce que qu'elle venait dire avait une part de vérité. Elle savait qu'Emma allait la détester encore plus quand elle aura ouvert le dossier . Elle voudra sûrement partir , peut être même l'éliminer de sa vie . La simple idée de la perdre lui brisait le coeur .

Qu'allait il se passer ?Comment allait réagir Emma ?

 **Regina : Je serai dans mon bureau si tu voudras me poser des questions .** dit elle en jetant un coup d'oeil au document

Emma se retrouva seule avec ce dossier . D'un geste presque hésitant elle l'ouvrit . Ce qu'il contenait laissa soudainement la blonde sans voix .

 ** _Désolé de laisser ce chapitre avec une telle fin mais je veux laisser un peu de suspence ... rien que pour vous embeter_** ** _Allez y exprimez vous !_**


End file.
